hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Megalodon (HSW)
The Megalodon is the first !! shark in Hungry Shark World.The other seven are Big Momma, Killer Whale, the Atomic Shark, the Zombie Shark, Buzz, Mr Snappy, and Robo Shark. It is available for purchase by coins once the player eats enough to unlock it. It can be purchased with 250,000 coins or 1,500 gems. In some events he is turned into mini mode, turning him tiny, but still strong as ever Description Like any other !! shark, it can equip up to 3 pets at a time and can break purple crystal walls. During gold rush, its points multiplier is 8X. He eats very fast, having many sharks fly in his mouth and instantly kill smaller sharks without closing its mouth. The Megalodon indirectly appears in every Hungry Shark game, as Hungry Shark Trilogy and Hungry Shark: Night do not directly have the Megalodon, but do have mega versions, similar to the Megalodon, while Hungry Shark Evolution also has it. Megalodon looks similar to the Great White, with a different color and being much bigger. The Megalodon is currently the biggest shark in the game, but can get even bigger by getting all the Hungry Letters, a recent feature in the game, coming before the update that included force fields, new pets, and new mechanics. Has it's own baby version named "Max" which costs 1,500 gems. Abilities Unlike subsequent !! sharks, Megalodon has no special abilities. Diet Megalodon can eat anything except for red jellyfish, king jellyfish, proximity mines, mega mines, and ultra mines. Unlocking You can unlock the Megalodon with coins by fulfilling the eating requirements. Enemy Counterpart in HSW A Enemy Counterpart is found on many locations: * In Past of Puffin Rock, Splum and Kempy's Fortress (Common) * Just Below The Military Base (Common) * Just Below — Right of Military Base (Deleted Will Update of Easter Eggs) * Just Below The Oil Rig (Common) * In The Right of Angler Nest (Common) * Just Below — Right of Golf Course (Common) * Just Below The Shanty Town (Rare) * In the cave in middle of current below Oil Rig (Extremely Common) Pros & Cons Pros: * Can eat most prey and all sharks * Huge amount of health * Very fast shark * Top of the food chain * Bite comparable to more powerful !! sharks (when fully upgraded) Cons: * Despite its large size, it can be blown up by much bigger mines * Cannot fit through some cracks Stats Trivia * The Zombie Shark is the zombified version of the Megalodon, but smaller. Also, both have same stats. * It was the first !! shark to be introduced in the game * The enemy Megalodon has a special variant, it's a laser wielding Megalodon and it only appears in the South China Sea map. The laser acts the same way as a normal laser would. Gallery Megalodon attack a two golds evil megamouth sharks.jpg|Megalodon in a gold rush at the Arctic Ocean Mutant dolphin and megalodon on artwork.jpg|Megalodon scares mutant dolphin Megalodon !! Shark Description.png|Megalodon all swaged out Megalodon player devuors an evil great white shark.jpg|Megalodon eating an evil Great White in the Arabian Sea. Note: Dave Megalodon Creeps HSW.png|CreepsDaCreeper's Meg note: Kraken, Eamon and hidden Buddy, all gadgets F078E497-57DD-422E-932C-2D4D0A6F2F0B.png|In the time 633A438A-8C0E-4FE2-AF46-5D941AB8C6F5.png|He is king. References Navigation Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Sharks Category:Large sharks Category:!! Sharks Category:Article stubs Category:Coin-costing item Category:Gem-costing item Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Hungry Shark World Sharks